Mobile devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Mobile devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. Mobile devices are generally equipped with built-in telephone contact lists and voice user interface (VUI) capabilities. A built-in telephone contact list may store a list of user names and associated contact information. The contact information may include telephone numbers, email addresses, residential addresses, and/or so forth. A voice user interface (VUI) of a mobile device may enable a user of mobile device to input voice commands that prompt the mobile device to perform functions, such as dialing and answering calls. However, while a built-in telephone contact list may provide a list of user names that have been inputted by a user, the contact list does not contain contact information for product or service providers have not been inputted by the user.